


Guard Dog and soulmates

by Mintyxxchuu



Series: 10LastStarsWithTXT [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Hurt Huening Kai, Hurt Kang Taehyun, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: The truth scares him.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: 10LastStarsWithTXT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065437
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	Guard Dog and soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Tyunning day <3

The truth scares him.

For as long Kang Taehyun could remember, Huening Kai had always been in his life. From the very first memory he could truly vividly reminisce, the slightly younger boy had been by his side— a product of having their mothers as best friends.

And from the very moment they met, Taehyun had sworn all of his life to protect the boy from any harm.

He is Huening Kai's protector, someone to rely on during times in need.

But Huening Kai likes to call him his soulmate, and soon enough, Taehyun fills the role seriously.

As the boy's soulmate, Taehyun has always supported and love the boy as much as he could— sometimes even going as far as putting the boy's needs above his own. It was never one sided though, as Huening Kai himself gives as much as he takes.

Despite being an extrovert by heart, people find it hard to approach Taehyun due to his intimidating demeanor so he only sticks with Huening Kai where ever he goes. From the whispers of the halls of their high school, Taehyun had been dubbed the boy's "guard dog".

Huening Kai didn't like the nickname, knowing that Taehyun himself is more than his friend but Taehyun doesn't really mind. If he's going to be the boy's guard dog and can protect Huening Kai from harm, then so be it.

There was never a day where Taehyun wasn't seen by Huening Kai's side.

But the day came.

It was a hard day for the both of them.

Huening Kai had been on edge and Taehyun was quieter than normal. The boy hadn't had a good time all day and by default, Taehyun had experienced the same thing since they were technically attached to the hips.

It must have been the stress. Or the way Taehyun had tapped his pen repeatedly onto the table as they tried to finish their work. Or it was just Taehyun's presence over all that drove Huening Kai nuts.

"For the love of God, can you stop being annoying for once in your life?," Huening Kai snapped and silence fell over them. Tension rose as Taehyun froze and looked at his best friend, hurt all over his face. Almost immediately, Huening Kai's face morphed into one of guilt.

"Wait, Tyun—,"

"You think i'm annoying?," Taehyun demanded, his voice betraying how truly hurt he was. Huening Kai was quick to shake his head and deny it. Taehyun's face hardened. "Huening Kai Kamal, tell me the truth," Taehyun ordered, his tone serious but Huening Kai could see the tears starting to form in the boy's eyes.

Huening Kai bit his lower lip, looking away from Taehyun's penetrating gaze. "Taehyun, i think we need space. You can't keep following me around— people kept calling you my guard dog and it's suffocating because you're not and i think it's best if we set up some boundaries,"

For once in Huening Kai's life, he could not read Taehyun's face as a stoic expression replaced the tears in his eyes. "Space..?," Taehyun spoke, monotonously. Huening Kai swallowed and slowly nodded.

Taehyun's hands moved and he watched in surprise as the boy packed up his things. "I'll give you space," Taehyun said, his voice still monotonous. Before Huening Kai could protest, Taehyun was out of his room.

Taehyun turns into a ghost.

He ignores Huening Kai's messages and calls. He ignores the boy's presence in the hallway and basically walks pass the boy every time Huening Kai says hi.

Taehyun ignores because he's afraid of the truth— Huening Kai does not need him anymore.

Maybe it's the aftermath of loving someone above himself but Taehyun finds himself living like he's not.

Same routine every day. Wake up. Breakfast. School. Homework. Sleep.

His world seems a little bit dimmer in the absence of his best friend— his soulmate.

Taehyun is hurt, truly. Huening Kai's words had carved themselves in the back of his head and whenever he closes his eyes, he hears them. He cries to sleep every night.

"I think it's a bit unfair that you're avoiding Huening Kai, Taehyun," His older classmate, Choi Beomgyu tells him gently during break. Taehyun who is laying his head on the table in the direction of the older quickly switches to the other side, trying so hard to tune the older out.

Beomgyu clicks his tongue and moves to the other side which forces Taehyun to look at him. "You are an idiot. Huening Kai is trying to help you," The older says. Taehyun scoffs, raising his head.

"Oh entertain me and tell me how he's trying to help me," Taehyun says sarcastically. Beomgyu rolls his eyes.

"I don't know if you noticed, Taehyun but you're oddly possessive of Huening Kai. It's like.. you're under a spell and you rely on Huening Kai for everything. That's really unhealthy," Beomgyu says and Taehyun rolls his eyes.

"He's my friend—,"

"Do you see him as only that?," Beomgyu intervenes and Taehyun's mind short-circuits. He's left gawking at the older as he processes the boy's question.

Does he see Huening Kai more than a friend? He finds himself questioning. It'll make sense. Taehyun had always been trying to please his friend, going as far as doing anything for the boy if asked. He recalls moments when he had felt jealous that Huening Kai would get confessions on a daily basis and the little heart aches when the boy agrees to go out with some of his admirers.

Now that he thinks throughly, has his heart ever raced for any other people like it always do around Huening Kai? Never.

The realization makes him slam his head onto his table with a groan. He hears Beomgyu snorts and the boy slaps his shoulder a few times to "comfort" him.

"There, you have your answer,"

Taehyun is afraid of the truth.

He's in love with his soulmate.

It is long after school is done and Taehyun had just finished studying. He grips his files in his arms with his bag bringing weight onto his shoulders as he trudges through the empty hallway. Taehyun keeps his head down, mind else where and specifically on Huening Kai.

Think of the devil and he shall come— the door on his right suddenly opens and the bane of his existence step out of the room. Taehyun falls into a halt as he stares at the boy who is staring back at him in remorse. His traitorous heart begins to race in the presence of his soulmate.

So, Taehyun turns on his heels and tries to walk away but he's held back when a pair of arms snake around his waist and keeps him still. He feels Huening Kai's face on his shoulder and the tremor that runs through the boy's body.

"Stop avoiding me Tyun," Huening Kai begs, his voice breaking and Taehyun has to close his eyes to stop himself from giving in. The boy wanted space, he reminds himself repeatedly.

He feels Huening Kai pulling away and the boy's hands on his arms. Before Taehyun could process, Huening Kai had turn him to face him but his eyes are still screwed shut.

"Look at me, Kang Taehyun,"

Maybe it's the seriousness in his voice, or maybe Taehyun has always been whipped for the younger boy— he obligates, and instantly thinks that it is a mistake when his eyes sees Huening Kai's kicked puppy face.

"I'm sorry," the boy says sincerely. Taehyun freezes, unsure of what to reply but Huening Kai beats him to it. "Look, Tyun. I— i thought space for us was good. We're soulmates but soulmates aren't supposed to complete each other. They're supposed to push each other to be the better versions of themselves. I thought with the space, you wouldn't have to worry over me and start worrying over yourself," the boy rambles.

Taehyun keeps staring at him like an idiot.

"But dammit, i miss you! It hurts that you avoided me and i still don't understand why—,"

Before he could stop himself, Taehyun finds himself moving and pulling Huening Kai into a kiss.

Holy fucking shit.

He tries to move away but Huening Kai suddenly grabs the front of his uniform and kisses back. Just like that, Taehyun finds himself melting into the boy's embrace, heart fluttering like crazy.

They part ways once their lungs scream for oxygen and Taehyun is hit with mortification. "Holy shit, i'm so sorry—," he stammers, ashamed but Huening Kai is beaming.

"That makes sense. Taehyunnie, you like me," Huening Kai says, sounding something akin to glee and Taehyun blushes and looks away.

"I have no idea what—,"

"It explains why you're so overprotective over me, and why you like being so close i thought my heart was going to combust—," Huening Kai's mouth is immediately covered by Taehyun's hands. The boy is still blushing but Huening Kai isn't fazed.

Slowly he removes Taehyun's hands from his face with a soft look in his eyes. "I like you too. I thought you were playing with me. That's why i snapped that day," Huening Kai says. Taehyun gawks, looking mildly offended by what the boy had said.

Huening Kai giggles and leans over to kiss his cheek. Taehyun's face turns redder as he swats the boy away.

"Don't make a habit out of it," he grumbles and Huening Kai's grin grows impossibly bigger.

"You like me," The boy echoes. "You like me, you like me, you like m—," He runs before Taehyun could kick him but the boy quickly follows after, his chest suddenly light.

Taehyun has always been afraid of the truth.

He's not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not forget to leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Follow me at twitter @/miintaexty!


End file.
